vbtfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:LUMARAA - L zu dem A JMC 16tel GRUPPE D
Beschreibung iTunes: https://itunes.apple.com/de/album/l-zu-dem-a-single/id1135868763 Sellfy: https://sellfy.com/p/rns7/ Artist Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/lumaraamusic Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/lumaraa Video (Manuel Bauer) Facebook: facebook.com/mojanerap YouTube: facebookcom/madeonjane Mix & Master (Robert Diekmann, Suburbkids) https://www.facebook.com/suburbkids/ Beat by Yourz: http://www.soundcloud.com/yourz http://www.facebook.com/yourzmusic Ich kann alles sein und scheiss auf euren Internethype/ dein kleiner Bruder guckt mein Video und findet mich heiß/ Denn es ist so dass ich die ganzen kleinen nutten überhol/ Deine kleine Schwester hat seit Meiner Mukke ein Idol/ Und wenn du meinst dass du jetzt stressen musst dann Steig ich aus/ Alles nur Show denn ich bin aus dem Alter raus/ mir ist es echt latte geb n fick drauf was ihr Inzestsöhne quatscht/ bleibt beim Wichsen wenn ihr nicht einmal die Mindestgröße habt/ Und der Junge legt sich Hart ins Zeug/ aber ich ficke nicht mit Männern ohne Plan und die nicht wissen wie der Hase läuft/ Jeder 2. hier versucht zu provozieren/ Und macht alles also was verdammt willst du jetzt hier von mir/ Eine Künstlerseite macht noch lang kein Musiker aus dir/ Also was verdammt nochmal willst du jetzt hier von mir/ mach dein Battle während meine Werke Songs bleiben/ Tittenbonus gibt es nicht den muss ich mit Drop teilen ah Und wenn dich irgendjemand fragt sag ihm l zu dem a ah ah ah sie kommen im leben nicht klar Und wenn dich irgendjemand fragt sag ihm bin auf der jagt ja ja - viele sind nur wegen mir da Natürlich kann ich Rappen hab es oft genug gezeigt/ Auf die Fresse melancholisch und dazu bin ich noch heiss/ hab getappt da warst du Opfer 1. Klasse wie mein Essen/ alles Fakten so wie du triffst nie den Takt aber willst rappen/ brauchst stundenlang im studio für eine Part/ schickst mir deine Sprachnotizen via whats app bittest mich um meinen Rat/ hörst meine Songs während der heimfahrt/ stehst vor der Bühne du siehst mich an ich seh dich an und er wird steinhart/ press meine Lippen schon seid Jahren an das mic/ halt deine Fresse und lass mich ich hab Erfahrung mit dem Scheiss/ Asien spart schon für ein Hochzeitskleid/ denn ich hab skills du Opfer bring mal lieber statt zu quatschen deiner braut das kochen bei/ während du wichst checkst du mein Instagramprofil/ und deine Freundin sagt ich hätte gern nen Hintern so wie sie/ ich weiß dass ich jetzt in der Scheisse stecke/ denn ich glaube dass mich der Julien nicht nur gerne in der Cypher hätte ah Und wenn du denkst dass hier war alles dann verpiss dich/ ich mach weiter songs wie 60 bars und fick dich - fick dich/ nach dem Diss von Sensa bin ich nicht getroffen sondern unversehrt/ für dich würd ich nicht kochen nicht mal wenn du am verhungern wärst/ Deine Hooks sind schwul - dafür gibts es ein Strafverfahren/ was is los mit dir hat man dir Wodka in den Arsch geblasen/ Alles tote hier ich hab den Bonus und hab bessere Zahlen/ wer kommen will dem sind die Songs und meine Fresse egal/ ich bin der Grund für deinen Liebeskummer/ du willst mein Stalker sein kein Problem zieh ne Nummer/ Wenn der Flattermann mich dissen will verschon ich ihn nicht/ Ente ist für mich nicht mehr als ein Ofengericht/ und du willst mir sagen inwieweit meine Mucke Früchte träg/ sprich schonmal dein Tischgebet denn ich kann keinen ernst nehmen/ der in der eignen wichse schläft 100 Tausend Daumen/ und ich sorg dafür dass ich die nächste Runde in der Küche dreh Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:Videos